Tenshi No Me
'Tenshi No Me' by Bloodyspaghetti I closed the door behind me and pick up my phone from the desk besides my bed. The phone’s light illuminated my dark room and I dialed the number quickly. As I placed the apparatus against my ear, I could hear it beeping. One beep, another beep, a third beep, and a forth one then a lady’s voice could be heard on the other end of the line, “9-1-1, how may I help you, please?” I inhaled a bit of air into my lungs and uttered, “Uhh… yeah… I have a stalker inside my yard.” The lady on the other side of the conversation asked me, “What do you mean by stalker, sir?” I started wondering how she could not comprehend what the word stalker means but I did not let it show in my tone when I replied to her saying, “I don’t know, some guy… some… thing, it’s been following me around for some time now. He’s been showing up at my yard for a while now, I made him leave using different methods, nothing violent, but he keeps coming here. So I need some help, I guess.” She listened patiently and then made her reply, “You said it’s a something, what did you mean by that?” Me trying to seem as calm as possible while some freak is probably walking around in my house, I said, “Well he’s this really pale looking male, no hair, really stoic – unnaturally stoic, and he has these weird kind of yellow colored eyes, huge ones.” The lady on the other side started talking to her colleagues it seemed and after a few moments of muffled talking she spoke into her phone again. She said, “I’m sending the police right your way, could you please tell me what this man is doing at the moment?” I inhaled deeply again and said, as calmly as I could, “I think he broke into my house a few minutes ago, I went up stairs to the bathroom and while there I began hearing steps, heavy steps coming from the lower floor. So once I was done there, I made my way as quietly as possible to the room I am in currently and locked the door as soundlessly as possible.” The lady on the other side answered to me saying, “Stay with me on the line and try not to panic, okay sir?” This made me grin a bit and I had told her in response, “I am trying…” I guess I should go back to the beginning to explain my current situation, so you could understand it better, perhaps even help me. I am your average John Doe, my name, age and location do not matter I believe. I work at a local bar so that means I get back home really late into the night. I live alone and lately I’ve been having insomnia again. I say again because I have this on and off relationship with the condition. It comes and goes, been that way since my teenage years. I’ve been told in the past it’s probably this because it is related to stress or other psychological issues in my specific case. I got used to it anyway. As I’ve already mentioned, I work at a local bar and one night after I finished my shift at around 3 am a bad fog covered the city and you could not make out most features. Luckily, I know about every inch of this place as good as the back of my hand so that was not a problem for me. The thing is that we don’t have many homeless people around here so when I came across a guy who seemed pretty homeless to me I was kind of surprised, he was this tall, pale or so I thought back then I couldn’t really make out his skin color back then. His eyes, his eyes is what stroke me the most they had this shade of yellow to them, similar to the color of people who have liver diseases. I tried talking to him, but he just walked away on me. Kind of rude, I know, but back then I thought he was doing me a favor by walking away not wanting to infect me with whatever he has. Such a naïve soul I am. Anyhow, I carried on home not thinking too much about this homeless guy I came across and the night went on by as usual. Just like always whenever I get my insomniac period I woke up like four hours after going to bed and I was up by 8 am. My day went on as usual and when I was on my way back home after sunset I could see this guy in my yard from the distance, I started running towards my yard. I was going to kick his ass for stepping on my property. He turned around and saw me running towards him and then walk away, he went away behind the building to the side of my house and I don’t know, disappeared into thin air when I came after him. When he turned to me, I could see his yellow eyes, those god damn creepy eyes. After I could not find the fucker I went back home and all of this made me wonder, how the hell did he find me? Was he following me the other night? I wish that would’ve scared him away, the bastard started showing up at my yard every single freak day. Every night, when I’d look out of a window, I’d see him staring at the back of the yard, his bloody eyes ever present. Every day I’d try some new method to make him disappear; I threatened to call the police on him the first time and he went away, after that I threatened to beat him up and it worked for one night only. I went outside to actually confront him once and he walked away as soon as he saw me coming, only to return the next night all over again. Sometime after this became a part of my routine, I began dreaming about this guy. In my dreams, I’d find myself in a tiny white room with him standing in front of me, staring as he always does. This shit was terrifying, I would find myself dreading over what is going to happen in the dreams. I would constantly try to escape his gaze but to no avail. Once the dread overcame the sense of my dream-self, I would wake up in cold sweat as if he had done something to me in the dream. He never did anything in those dreams, he’d only stand there and let his pupils follow my every movement. For the first few nights after being jolted awake by my nightly terrors, I would check my yard to see if he was there – he was always absent. It’s not enough I’m having insomnia but now I had to deal with night terrors that diminished my sleep even more… that was great… After a certain amount of these dreams I had gotten used to them, I eventually started talking to him in my dreams. Too bad he would never say anything, sometimes I simply ignored his being and just set there in this little dream chamber to think about other things, everyday things like music, women or my job. I even ended up naming him Tenshi No Me or Angel’s eyes for the supernatural origin I perceived him to have. He would never do anything other than simply stare at me with his yellow colored big creepy eyes. The daily encounters with him kept occurring every single day, he would stare at me from the back end of my yard, I would do something to scare him off or at least make him leave. One time I even got my gun outside of my window and shot into the air to make him go away, he did go away. Strangely enough, he showed no emotion at all, not even a gun scared this fucker. He was truly some invincible emotionless freak that wasn’t scared of anything. At that point I realized he kept leaving on his own accord and not because he was afraid of me or anything. The insomnia did not help with the matter, as I rather began having distortions in my ability to perceive reality as it is. To put it simply, I would have kind of momentary hallucinations due to the inability to sleep properly. It started with me seeing my eyes as if they had the same yellow shade as my stalker one time when I looked at the mirror while washing my face in the morning. It turned into seeing a blur of his mug wherever there are yellow lights. Try imagining seeing a pale emotionless figure levitating from a stop light while you are driving. It’s horrible. Whenever I walked passed a white manikin on the street I would see his silhouette. I can’t look at some of the street lights, those that emanate yellow light because whenever I’d at a couple of these I would see his mug. Whenever I looked at a reflective glass when it’s dark I saw my reflecting getting some of his features, the pale skin and more notably the big yellow creepy eyes. These bloody eyes of his would creep the shit out of any living being. That went on some time until today, today was a special day, like always, he’d show up at my yard and stare at my house. I tried to make him go away again by pretending to walk out on him with the gun in hand again, but once I opened the door, I saw him walk towards the house. This reaction surprised me so much, so that I went back inside hastily and locked the front door behind me. Thoughts began running through my brain, how is he not leaving? Why is he getting closer? I do not want to be hurt now! I was obviously caught off guard; I mean he had never done something like this before. I did not know what to do. I did not know what how I am supposed to keep him away. The moments had passed and no wild banging on the doors or walls came about. I was shaken by all of this so, I decided that the best way to relax myself was to sit in front of my computer and play some games. Some time into playing on the computer, I peeped through the curtains to see if he is still there, he was standing around 30 feet from my house, simply staring at it. Somehow, he noticed me looking at him and his pupils moved to meet my eyes. For the first time, at that moment, his stare terrified me. It was as if my soul was being pierced and violated by his eyes. I was frozen in his gaze. After a few moments of staring at me, he began walking again towards the house I closed the curtains and ran upstairs to the my bathroom, I had began to feel nauseous – this fucking creep was manipulating my emotions to his liking and I felt sick about it. Physically sick. Once I finished throwing up I was about to leave the bathroom but then I heard heavy steps down stairs, my heartbeat went from 60 to 120 in about 2 seconds. I did not know what to do, I began shivering from the anxiety, I was shivering like a Chihuahua. After some thought with myself I decided that the best way to rid myself of this creep was to get help from and so I left my bathroom quietly and tip toed my way to the nearest bedroom. I closed the door behind me and pick up my phone from the desk besides my bed. The phone’s light illuminated my dark room and I dialed the number quickly. As I placed the apparatus against my ear, I could hear it beeping. One beep, another beep, a third beep, and a forth one then a lady’s voice could be heard on the other end of the line, “9-1-1, how may I help you, please?” I inhaled a bit of air into my lungs and uttered, “Uhh… yeah… I have a stalker inside my yard.” The lady on the other side of the conversation asked me, “What do you mean by stalker, sir?” I started wondering how she could not comprehend what the word stalker means but I did not let it show in my tone when I replied to her saying, “I don’t know, some guy… some… thing, it’s been following me around for some time now. He’s been showing up at my yard for a while now, I made him leave using different methods, nothing violent, but he keeps coming here. So I need some help, I guess.” She listened patiently and then made her reply, “You said it’s a something, what did you mean by that?” Me trying to seem as calm as possible while some freak is probably walking around in my house, I said, “Well he’s this really pale looking male, no hair, really stoic – unnaturally stoic, and he has these weird kind of yellow colored eyes, huge ones.” The lady on the other side started talking to her colleagues it seemed and after a few moments of muffled talking she spoke into her phone again. She said, “I’m sending the police right your way, could you please tell me what this man is doing at the moment?” I inhaled deeply again and said, as calmly as I could, “I think he broke into my house a few minutes ago, I went up stairs to the bathroom and while there I began hearing steps, heavy steps coming from the lower floor. So once I was done there, I made my way as quietly as possible to the room I am in currently and locked the door as soundlessly as possible.” The lady on the other side answered to me saying, “Stay with me on the line and try not to panic, okay sir?” This made me grin a bit and I had told her in response, “I am trying…” This is where I am now, I’ve since put the lady on speaker because I was getting tired of holding the phone in my hand and she kept asking me all these questions. I placed the phone next to myself on the table and picked up a notebook to write all of this down while I’m so stressed that I can’t stop shaking my legs. I need something to cool me down. I’ll probably have fun reading that some day in the future. It’s been like 15 minutes since I’ve called 9-1-1, the cops should be any moment now. “Did you hear that?” “Yes, are these the steps you were talking about?” “Yeah… Hey I can see the police lights illuminating my window frame now…” “Good… stay calm sir, it’s all going to be over soon” “I’m going to check if it’s really them now…” This can’t be happening now, how the fuck did he get there? It’s fucking impossible that he got behind these cop cars so quickly… what the fuck is going on here? What the fuck is this thing?! “Sir, is everything alright?” “Sir, is everything alright?” she asks, No it’s fucking not! “No… He’s…” “What is wrong, sir? Did he enter the room you’re in?” “No…” “What is wrong then, sir, please tell me” “He’s…” “What, sir? Are you alright?” “He’s… standing behind the cop cars now, staring at them…” “That’s good! He left the house and now the police will deal with him” “No…” “Sir, is everything alright? You sound a little off… Are you sure you are not hurt?” “He’s 500 yards from the house…” I threw my phone away; I can hear her spewing all these things about it being impossible for this creep to get such a distance in less than a minute. I do not care what she says; I know what I am seeing. All of this makes no sense right now, not to me and most definitely not to her… I am not going to keep answering to them. He’s their problem for the time being. I feel so tired suddenly… and there’s a really sweet scent in here for some reason… I think I’m going to sleep now… Category:Mental illness Category:Beings Category:Original Category:BloodySpaghetti